


You've Got Nothing To Worry About

by palominopup



Series: Wing and a Prayer [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: The third and final part of the series, Castiel makes it home, but will confessing his love create issues for the two friends?





	You've Got Nothing To Worry About

 

 

The Bangor airport came into view and Castiel gathered his thoughts. The five hour flight had been spent talking to his seatmates, a young soldier coming home to see his parents and a hairstylist flying in from her sister’s wedding. When the topic of the emergency landing came up, he didn’t mention he was on the flight, instead, he steered the conversation toward their lives. He wasn’t as outgoing as Dean, but he could ask questions all day long. He was a professor after all.

The conversation kept him from dwelling on how he was supposed to act when he saw Dean. All the years of pining for him, the dreams of kissing him, and the fantasies that came late into his nights… now, he’d confessed and Dean hadn’t been disgusted or turned off.

As the A350 taxied toward the terminal, he took his phone off airplane mode. A text from Sam appeared first.

**Text from Sam/4:50pm – Sometimes it takes almost losing someone to show you how you feel. Dean loves you, Castiel. I think he always has. Just want to say welcome to our family – officially.**

Castiel smiled at the message and moved on to the next.

**Text from Dean/5:58pm – Just clocked out. Going home to change. See you soon. <3**

The heart emoji made Castiel chuckle. Dean hated emojis. He fired off a quick response.

**Text to Dean/7:52pm – I’m on the ground. I will meet you at baggage claim. <3**

The plane stopped and the passengers began gathering their belongings. This was the part of flying that Castiel hated. Waiting for each row to grab their carry-ons and disembark. It seemed to take forever.

Finally, it was Castiel’s turn and he shouldered his laptop bag, swung his backpack on, and made his way down the narrow aisle. The pilot and flight attendants thanked him for flying Delta and he nodded politely. Dean would be waiting at the baggage claim.

As he walked down the terminal hall, he grew more nervous with each step. His logical mind couldn’t figure out why he felt this way. Dean was his friend. He’d seen Castiel at his worst – a horrible stomach virus, so why was he afraid now? He followed the familiar signs and entered the large area with the squeaky conveyor belts. Would some WD-40 hurt? Really? Knowing he had a long wait before his bags would show up, he looked around for Dean.

Dean must have seen him first because he was walking toward him. God, he looked good. As he drew near, his welcoming grin fade to a shy smile. “Cas… I’m glad you’re home,” he said, stopping a good two feet away.

“I’m glad to be home, Dean.” Castiel wasn’t sure who moved first, but Dean’s arms were suddenly around him, squeezing the air out of his lungs. They’d hugged before. Dean referred to them as bro hugs, but this was different. Dean held on, his face buried into Castiel’s neck. Castiel soaked up the feeling of being held by the man he loved. Dean broke the embrace, but instead of moving back like Castiel expected, he cupped Castiel’s face with his hands and kissed him. The earth stopped revolving. Castiel blocked out the sounds of the airport. All he knew at that exact moment in time was that Dean was his world. He parted his lips allowing Dean entry and the kiss deepened. Years of frustration, the roller coaster of emotions over the last several hours, and the burning need in his soul were poured into this one single kiss.

Seemingly embarrassed by his lack of control, Dean stepped back, his lips slick from their heated kiss. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but the harsh shriek announcing the arrival of baggage. The belts started moving and luggage began to appear through the opening in the wall. He gestured toward it. “Guess we should get your bag.”

“Yes,” Castiel said and made his way to the quickly moving belt. He saw his bag and reached for it at the same time Dean did. Both sprang back and the bag continued on its way. Dean looked balefully at him and Castiel released a pent up breath. “Dean, things between us shouldn’t change…”

“Shouldn’t change?” Dean looked and sounded incredulous. “Dude, you almost _died_. You told me you loved me. Things _have_ changed,” his voice had gotten shrill and Castiel looked hastily around to see if anyone was paying attention. The hairstylist from the plane was staring at them. He smiled wanly at her. He wasn’t good in social settings on a good day, add Dean’s outburst, and he was lost.

In lieu of responding, Castiel stared intently at the baggage carousel, his hands clinched at his sides. This wasn’t the happy reunion he imagined.

“He told you he loved you, so do you love him?” Castiel’s head snapped up. The hairstylist, in all her pink-haired glory, was in front of Dean.

“Look, lady, this isn’t any of your business,” Dean said through gritted teeth. High spots of color were on his cheeks.

To defuse the situation, Castiel smiled and said, “It isn’t important.”

Dean rounded on him. “Jesus, Cas, were you bounced around in the plane… maybe hurt your head? Things did change and yes, it is important.” To the woman, he snapped, “Yeah, I love him. Happy now?”

“Way to look happy about it, dude.” She touched Castiel’s arm. “Hope he works out his issues.” With that parting shot, she grabbed a neon green suitcase and rolled it away. Castiel just wanted to get out of here.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Dean snatched his bag off the belt and grabbed his hand.

“Come on, we are getting out of this madhouse.” Shifting his laptop case, he meekly followed. What choice did he have? Dean had his hand. _Dean had his hand_. It was warm against Castiel’s palm.

Outside, the balmy breeze, ruffled his hair and a lock fell onto his forehead. Before he could brush it away, Dean stopped and faced him. “I’m the one that’s sorry, Cas. I had it all planned. I was going to pick you up, kiss your stupid face, and then we’d stop off at Uno’s. I buy a bottle of that wine you like so much. We’d just talk like we normally do. Only… _only_ , we know how we feel now.”

“I love Uno’s,” Castiel said lamely. Of course, Dean knew that. It was an asinine thing to say.

“I know, ya big dork. That’s why we always go there for pizza, even if it is out of the way.” Dean was smiling at him now. A smile that Castiel was so familiar with. _The_ exact smile he’d pictured in his head when he thought he was going to die.

“It’s not that far out of the way, Dean. It is only four point two miles further than…” Dean’s lips on his stopped his words. He closed his eyes and savored it.

“I missed you.” Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes. He saw affection there, but now, he saw something more. Had it been there all this time?

“I missed you too,” Castiel whispered. He was rewarded with another quick kiss and a grin.

“Come on, let’s blow this pop stand.”

Dean stowed Castiel’s bags in the trunk of the Impala and Castiel got into the passenger seat. He rubbed the leather seats. He loved this car and saw it as an extension of Dean. Dean got behind the wheel and backed the big car out of its parking space.

Neither spoke until he was on Godfrey Boulevard. “Remember the skunks I told you I rescued?”

Castiel turned his head away from the traffic and focused on Dean. “Yes.” He enjoyed hearing about Dean’s adventures as a game warden.

“I stopped by the rehabilitation center and saw them this morning. They were damn cute and Lisa said they were taking the bottles like champs.”

“That is great news, Dean.” And just like that, the conversation died. Thankfully, Dean pulled into the parking lot of the popular pizzeria. As they both walked towards the entrance, their hands brushed and Castiel was hoping Dean would take his hand. He didn’t and Castiel tried to squash his disappointment. They were seated by a young woman and Dean ordered their beers.

“You want your usual?” Dean asked without looking up from the menu. Castiel always got the same things on his pizza. Dean was more of an adventurer and loved making up new combinations. They’d had several arguments about pineapple.

“That’s fine,” Castiel said, unable to keep the sadness out of his voice. As days went, today was his worst. Almost dying, confessing his feelings, and now this, stilted conversation with his best friend… _and_ the man he loved. Dean was looking at him now, his expression unreadable.

“This sucks,” he exclaimed suddenly and Castiel’s heart sank even lower. He stared down at his hands.

“Why don’t you take me home, Dean? I’m tired and not good company.”

“No, fuck that. It’s not you, it’s me. I don’t want things to change between us because of… of… you know…” God, Dean couldn’t even say the words. Castiel made a move to stand, but Dean’s hand shot out and grabbed his. “You’re still my best friend, Cas. We’re just more now. And I don’t know how to be… _more_. Does that even make sense?”

“What do you want of me, Dean?” Castiel was tired. The events of the day were taking their toll on both his mind and his body.

“I want…” The server bringing their beer, interrupted him and Castiel wanted to throttle the poor woman. Picking up on the fact, she beat a hasty retreat. Dean chuckled. “Your smitey face scared the poor kid, Cas.”

“I don’t even know what a ‘smitey’ face is, Dean,” Castiel said dryly.

“It’s that face you get when you’re pissed. Your _don’t fuck with me or I will smite you where you stand_ face.”

Castiel tried to relax his facial muscles and Dean laughed out loud. “Dude, now you look constipated. Just be you.” Castiel shrugged and picked up his beer. He took a sip and decided to wait until Dean was ready to pick the conversation back up. He didn’t have long to wait.

“I don’t want to lose _us_. I guess I’d like my best friend, but with more.” He looked hopeful and Castiel hated what he was about to say, but he needed clarity.

“Friends with benefits?”

“What? _What_?” The second time Dean said it, it was more of a squawk. “Oh, hell, no. I can’t believe… no, fuck you, Cas.” This time it was Dean that rose and Castiel didn’t stop him. He couldn’t. He heard the door of the restaurant open and close, but he didn’t lift his head. He watched as a drop of condensation slid down his bottle of beer.

The server came over again. “Did you want to order now?”

“No, just give me the tab for the beers, please.” As she walked away, he heard a loud family enter the restaurant and sighed. He left a twenty on the table for her trouble and stood up. As he stepped outside, his eyes automatically went to the place they’d parked the Impala. She was still there. Dean was leaning against her hood, his attention on the busy street. With his hands in his pockets, the tension in his shoulders, and the set of his jaw, Castiel knew his friend was pissed. He pulled out his phone to call an Uber. He could get his bags from Dean’s car another time.

“Don’t you dare call someone to come get you,” Dean’s tone was steely.

Castiel had enough. He marched up to Dean and got into his personal space. “My day was royally fucked when I thought I was going to die without ever seeing you again, Winchester. You have no idea what that does to a person. All I could think about was you and how you were the best thing to ever happen to me. You’re stubborn, and don’t get me started about your stupid jokes, and sometimes you say self-deprecating shit that drives me up a wall, but despite all that, I love you. I’m fucking sorry you cannot deal with that. I thought… I’d hoped… you might be in love with me too. I don’t know what you want from me anymore. I know you’re confused, it’s not every fucking day that a man’s friend confesses their undying love, but maybe you should show me some respect…”

“Shut up.” Castiel blinked stupidly at Dean. The words were whispered, but stopped Castiel’s tirade instantly. “Maybe I didn’t make myself clear, because, yeah, my best friend almost died today and I’m still reeling from that, but damn it, Cas, I love you too. I just feel like I’m in a mine field here. I’ve lived every day since we met thinking I was going to do something stupid and you’d walk away. Now, you _confess your undying love_ and, _Christ_ , way to amp up the pressure. My chances of fucking up have doubled… tripled… fuck, I hate math. All I know is that you, Castiel James Novak, make me happy. You’re the first person I call when something good happens. You’ve always been the person I want to talk to when everything goes to shit. You make my life… livable, Cas.” Dean seemed to run out of steam and he sagged against the car.

Castiel didn’t think words were needed anymore. He grabbed Dean’s arms and pulled him close until their foreheads were touching. Slowly, Dean’s hands came up to rest on his waist. A car honked as it went by, but neither man cared. Dean’s lips brushed softly over his. Castiel brought his hand up to cup the back of Dean’s head and bring him closer. The kiss deepened, their breath grew rougher, and their bodies reacted to the growing passion.

They knew each other so well. Yes, it would take time to understand this new side of their relationship, but they had a good foundation to build on. Castiel nuzzled his face against Dean’s neck. “Take me home, Dean".


End file.
